Of Rats and Women - My Unofficial sequel to Of Mice and Men
by 134340Goat
Summary: I was left disappointed by the ambiguous ending to John Steinbeck's masterpiece, "Of Mice and Men". In this fanfiction sequel, I hope to bring a better feeling of closure. This crosses over with some other franchises, most prominently Star Wars.


Twilight. The setting Sun was fitting for the mood George was in. Just days ago, he was certain that he and his friend Lennie were on their way to living the dream. Their own ranch, living of the fat of the land. Lennie would have an alfalfa patch with which he could feed his rabbits. But now… now it was too late. George did what he had to do. Slim noticed George's bitter mood, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's head into town and visit the bar. Should be cheap on a Sat'day night like tonight." Without a word, George complied and began walking in the direction of the town. He turned back for one brief glance at his deceased friend, wishing that there had been some other way. He looked away, unable to bear the thought. George decided to focus on the here and now. Looking up to the sky, he noticed several dark clouds coming in. "We better get goin'" he said to Slim. "Storm's comin'." Slim nodded, and the two continued onto town.

Curley was less than settled. When he looked upon Lennie's corpse, he felt only envy. Envy at the fact that he could not have been the one to do it. Envy at the fact that, despite murdering his beloved wife, Lennie knew no pain at the end. Curley walked back to the ranch in disgust and despair. In thirty minutes, Curley was back at the barn. The Sun had set, and overhead were black clouds. The Moon was nowhere to be seen, and Curley heard distant thunder. As Curley leaned against the side of the barn, preparing to take out a cigarette, he felt a drop of rain hit his arm, then another. He looked up to see lightning very close by. Very suddenly, a vicious downpour began. Curley rushed to the door of the barn, but then hesitated once he place his hand on the large door. _My wife… my beautiful wife… she's still in there…_ Curley fought off his intense rage that he still felt, and entered the barn. He closed the door, and the inside turned completely black. Curley pulled out a match, struck it on a wooden beam, and lit his cigarette. As he blew out the match, he noticed something very peculiar – his wife's corpse was nowhere to be seen. She was right there in the middle of the barn. Nobody would dare touch her other than Curley. In anger, he pulled out another match, struck it, then lit a nearby lantern. He searched, but could not find her. There was the sudden sound of feet rustling over hay. "Who the hell's in here!?" Curley yelled at the invisible force. There was more rustling. Curley puffed out some smoke from his cigarette, then took a step forward. "I swear to God, if you're in here, nigger!" Curley's suspicion was that Crooks, the negro on the ranch, had taken his wife's body without his knowledge. He planned on taking out his rage on him, once he found him. Surprisingly, the response was a low moaning. Curley doubled back in confusion. He shined the lamp at one corner of the barn. Standing right there, long hair obscuring her face, was Curley's wife. Alive. Curley's cigarette fell from his mouth as his jaw dropped. "Honey? But… how?" He reached his hand out to her, though she did not move. As Curley walked closer to her, he noticed something strange. Her skin seemed… extremely wrinkled, mottled, and even… green? "Hey, honey, are you-" Curley was interrupted as the zombie of his wife attacked him, her hair swooshing aside to reveal her entirely white eyes, the last image Curley would ever see. His screams were silenced by the thunder of the storm.

Blood spattered all over the barn walls. The monstrous zombie that was once Curley's wife enjoyed every second that she fed on her husband. After minutes of tearing him apart bit-by-bit, the zombie relented. Mere second after, Curley rose from the ground. But it was not Curley. It was a new being, one driven not by anger, but by a hunger for human flesh. She had transmitted the Zombie Virus to him. Perhaps due to the final memories of his host, the zombie of Curley, joined by his wife's zombie, began heading to the hills where Lennie's corpse lay. Once there, the two began feeding on Lennie's now cold flesh. As a form of belated vengeance, Curley ripped of Lennie's arm and fed on it. Even in death, his broken hand had to have been avenged. However, as the two zombies continually fed on Lennie, he himself came back to life as a zombie, and brushed the other two off. Being unable to feed on one of their own kind, the three zombies needed more sustenance. Sensing a nearby settlement, the three zombies began the journey to town. But as they began their hours-long trek, the three zombies reacted to a loud noise, but not thunder. They looked up, their colorless eyes not affected by the heavy rain. Suddenly, a large spherical body broke through the clouds. It must have been the Moon. But no, it was too small, far too small. So it had seemed that a small moon had come through the clouds. But it stopped, revealing its whole body. It aimed its canon at the ground. That's no moon. It's a space station. The Death Star.

Count Fracula overlooked his city from the large window in his castle. He had stolen it from his brother, named Dracula, after murdering him. A butler entered the room, which Fracula did not notice over the sound of thunder and rain impacting the window. Fracula's servant brought him a glass filled with red liquid. Delicious, plasma-filled, hemoglobin-centric blood! The servant left without saying a word, and Fracula took a sip from his glass. Placing the glass on his coffin, which served as a bed, Fracula picked up two documents enclosed in a file folder. He overlooked the statistics and smiled evilly at his plans. Being the narcissist he was, Fracula said aloud to himself, "Finally, I will take over this wretched world! Free from the control of dirty humans!" He laughed evilly, his manical cackling echoing through the halls of his castle. Another underling entered Fracula's chambers. "How goes the plan, sir?" Fracula looked down at his short underling, and replied "Excellent, my friend! This Great Depression in the American world is working excellently to further my plans! The human government will collapse!" The underling, still showing no emotion, replied with, "Excellent my lord. Where shall I send the bats? " Fracula paused, then placed a clawed finger on his chin. "Hm… we must be careful to take our time. The trade routes must be closed one by one. And we shall start with this ranch…" Fracula placed his finger on a map, pointing to the ranch. Fracula looked out his window to see a massive swarm of his hand-picked bats flying, heading toward the ranch. Once again, the evil count laughed maniacally.

Xenu pressed several buttons on the dashboard of his flying saucer. A large viewscreen came up over the front window. The alien emperor inquired, "Xenu. Where are you headed? You have changed course." Xenu hesitated, then replied truthfully. "Do you remember the species that I created eons ago on that planet called Earth?" Xenu's voice had an almost echoic effect about it. The alien emperor nodded after a brief moment. Xenu continued. "I have grown displeased with the planet. I am returning to plunge them back into the volcano." The emperor crossed his arms. "Xenu, I will not have it. This does not further the grand plan to conquer the Virgo Cupercluster! I order you to return to-" Xenu pressed a button, closing the communication channel. Xenu felt quite annoyed at his emperor's will. He had created mankind, he would destroy them, not the emperor. Xenu set course for Earth, then jumped to lightspeed. Once there, he noticed that another had already begun orbit around the large blue planet. He recognized the large space station as the Death Star, which had the capabilities to destroy the planet. This could not be allowed. Earth must survive, but life must die. Xenu cloaked his saucer so the Death Star would not notice, then he landed on the surface of Earth, a few miles away from a nearby ranch.

Leif Erickson looked up at the skies, hoping there would be breaks in the clouds. Without the stars, he and his Viking crew would not be able to reach America. "Lower the sails!" he yelled to the other crewmen. They immediately complied, but one fell into the ocean on his way up the mast. Several Vikings ran to the side of the ship in hopes of rescuing their overboard crewmate, but Leif ran over to them, pushing them down onto the deck. "He's gone, boys! Let the sharks get him!" The two Vikings responded with "Aye aye!" Leif, somewhat angry with his men's free will, shouted over the sound of the seas and storm "Now back to your stations!" The two ran back to their area, struggling to keep their balance on the wet and rocking ship. Leif retreated into his personal dormitory. As he entered, he hung his soaked wolf pelt onto a hook. Discovering the secret to immortality was no reason to stay wet. Leif opened the treasure chest in the hidden compartment under his bed, then pulled out the green crystals. He had learned hundreds of years ago that these were shards of a destroyed planet that orbited a red star. Somehow, they gave him immortal life. He did not understand it, but he went with it. Leif placed his treasure back where it belonged, then lied down on his bed. Pillaging innocent towns was hard work. His next target, a ranch on American soil, was going to be no easy task. Leif closed his eyes, then went to sleep, waiting for the long voyage to finally end.


End file.
